Various forms of remote control steering assemblies have been heretofore provided for use in conjunction with lightweight trolling motors. Examples of previously known forms of remote controls of this type as well as additional motor controlling structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,545,086, 2,916,008, 3,052,204, 3,711,755, 3,7566,186, 3,881,443, 3,889,625, 3,930,461 and 3,968,768. However, these previously known forms of motor controls and similar structures are not particularly well adapted for ready operative association with substantially all types of trolling motor installations. Accordingly, a need exists for a trolling motor steering control which may be utilized in conjunction with substantially all trolling motor installations.